


One, two, three

by fbaoliveira



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Menage, absurdos de uma festa, jeongmo - Freeform, najeongmo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbaoliveira/pseuds/fbaoliveira
Summary: Quem não ama festas de faculdade e tudo que acontece nelas?
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 3





	One, two, three

Jeongyeon estava sozinha há um tempo, perdida no meio da festa como sempre ficava. Tinha algo especialmente interessante em, muito louca, observar as outras pessoas bêbadas em festas universitárias. Os futuros pacientes, clientes ou o que fosse dos alunos que estavam naquele ambiente não gostariam de saber o nível de baixaria que eles eram capazes de atingir. Esse pensamento a divertia, por alguma razão.

Foi então que começou a observar Momo beijando alguma outra garota na parede, quase ao lado dela. Apesar de inesperado não tinha como dizer que não era uma cena boa de se ver. A garota japonesa suada, com o cabelo meio bagunçado, com uma cara absurda de tesão por sabe-se lá quem ali...tentação era uma boa palavra para o que era aquela mulher em sua vida.

Ela não conseguia se controlar, ver pessoas se pegando era uma das coisas que mais a excitava na vida. Nayeon, em especial. Mais excitante que ver essa garota pegando outra pessoa morrendo de tesão por ela, era vê-la sempre voltando para ela depois.

Quando ela notou que tinha esse _kink_ ela tentou de todas as formas fingir que isso não era real e ignorar esses pensamentos, até porque ela não ia ficar olhando pra pessoas aleatoriamente por aí, isso poderia ser bem desconfortável para elas, mas depois que conheceu Nayeon não pôde mais fugir. Essa mulher era exibicionista por natureza e não demorou para perceber que isso mexia com Jeongyeon. Infelizmente ela lia muito bem suas expressões, era difícil esconder algo dela - especialmente seus desejos.

Se fosse só isso estava tudo bem, mas não. Tinha que ter mais. Nayeon definitivamente era uma das pessoas mais inteligentes da turma inteira. Apresentava seminários como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo, discutia casos como se já os conhecesse a séculos e sempre parecia saber tudo que a Nature publicava de importante. Tudo que ela fazia parecia fácil. Era tudo muito natural, muito espontâneo.

Era isso que ela tinha de tão intrigante, na verdade. Ela era muito natural, muito livre. Jeongyeon, em compensação, daria tudo para se encaixar sempre nos ambientes que frequentava e detestava ser o centro das atenções, mesmo quando isso acontecia por um bom motivo. Sentia que sempre precisava pensar muito para agir.

Eram uma definição humana do conceito matemático de opostos complementares - e assim a vida dessas duas tem sido nos últimos 3 anos. O encaixe daquele relacionamento era único, tanto que sempre fizeram questão de não dar nome a ele. Não era uma amizade colorida, haviam sentimentos envolvidos, mas também não gostavam do termo "relacionamento aberto", porque não era a realidade delas todo o tempo. Elas basicamente faziam o que dava na telha quando tinham vontade e se entendiam bem assim.

Jeongyeon já estava ali parada ao lado do bar há um bom tempo, e só foi tirada da profundeza de seus pensamentos ao sentir duas mãos familiares agarrarem sua cintura a puxarem para trás, enquanto um corpo que estava claramente dançando a música pesada do ambiente roçava em suas costas.

\- Não vai dançar, meu amor? - Nayeon perguntou com a boca bem próxima ao seu ouvido.

Sim, elas tinham apelidos carinhosos. Não, ninguém sabia disso. E não, ninguém nunca ficará sabendo.

\- Com você fazendo isso não tem como negar.

\- Vamos lá.

Nayeon agora estava só de top curto e um shorts apertado, o que ressaltava suas curvar que tanto adorava sentir, a puxou e elas foram dançar.

\- O que aconteceu com a sua roupa? - Jeongyeon grita no ouvido da outra garota, para ela conseguir ouvir.

\- Fiquei com medo de sujar a minha blusa e guardei.

\- Você é esperta.

As duas estavam se divertindo meio bêbadas dançando músicas que certamente eram proibidas para menores de idade, mas a verdade é que Jeongyeon não conseguia prestar atenção mais nada além do belo corpo de Nayeon meio exposto dançando tão animado. Inferno de mulher. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, certas coisas não perdiam a graça.

\- Está gostando de me olhar?

\- Eu sempre gosto de te olhar.

Nayeon nunca entendeu muito bem a fascinação que Jeongyeon tinha por ela, mas não negava que aquele olhar sedento era seu ponto fraco. Toda vez que vê isso, uma chama se acende dentro de si e ela sente que capaz de fazer qualquer coisa só para ter mais desse olhar. Aquela garota meio calada e que gostava de se isolar no meio de uma festa era muito viciante.

\- Quer ver mais de perto? - Nayeon perguntou num sussurro, num raro momento de pouco barulho ambiente entre duas músicas.

\- Quero.

Nayeon então a empurra em direção a uma parede e gruda seu corpo contra o dela. Agarra seu rosto com as duas mãos e captura sua boca num beijo profundo e necessário. Aquela boca era tão deliciosamente quente e familiar que deveria ser proibida. Ela para o beijo um instante para deixar escapar um gemido baixo entre seus lábios ao sentir suas mãos puxando seu quadril contra o dela.

\- Cuidado que eu já estou com pouca roupa, está especialmente fácil de me fazer perder o controle hoje.

\- E o que você vai fazer se eu não parar?

\- Eu vou fazer uma loucura aqui mesmo.

\- Isso é uma ameaça ou é uma promessa?

Jeongyeon então muda a posição das duas e gruda a outra garota na parede, num canto mais escondido da festa, acaricia sua barriga e desce a mão por dentro de seu shorts, fazendo Nayeon quase dar um pulo de susto.

\- Você está louca?

\- Sim?

Nayeon não resiste muito tempo fingindo que estava com vergonha por estar em público. Sinceramente? Hoje não se importava com absolutamente nada mais. O pior estágio do ano tinha acabado de acabar e nada ia impedi-la de curtir aquele momento como merecia ser curtido.

Tudo estava ótimo, ela estava quase chegando lá, até que...Jeongyeon para o que estava fazendo e tira a mão de dentro de seu shorts.

\- O que foi?

\- Nada. Eu só não vou te fazer gozar aqui. Vai esperar a gente chegar em casa.

\- Filha da puta. Eu vou te matar.

Jeongyeon ri da cara da outra garota. Ela já havia feito isso outras vezes, bem como já tinha a feito chegar lá em público outras vezes também. Era sempre uma surpresa.

\- Está brava, meu amor?

\- Não, eu só te odeio um pouco nesse momento.

E a loira ri novamente olhando sua feição de uma ponta de raiva e muito tesão.

\- Eu não resisto a te deixar assim.

\- Não é justo esse poder que você tem sobre mim.

Depois de mais alguns amassos na parede elas decidem voltar a beber perto do bar. Apoiadas no balcão, Nayeon nota que a outra garota olhava fixamente alguma coisa no meio da pista de dança.

\- Está acontecendo alguma coisa na pista?

\- Sim, a Momo está dançando. Aposto que você vai gostar de ver isso também. Olha ali.

Era fácil ver como ela dançava bem. E como seu corpo é maravilhoso. E como sua energia é contagiante quando ela sorri assim, tão relaxada. Realmente era uma cena linda de se ver.

\- Acertou.

\- A gente...tenta hoje?

\- Do jeito que eu estou com tesão depois de você ter me sacaneado na parede agora há pouco, eu topo fácil. Como você está?

\- Na mesma que você.

Nayeon pensou antes de firmar sua proposta, mas a conclusão era óbvia.

\- O máximo que a gente vai ter é um "não" e vamos pra casa só nós duas, o que nunca é uma má ideia, também... - Nayeon diz isso acariciando a mandíbula de Jeongyeon e deixando um selinho em seus lábios.

\- Pensando por esse lado...

As duas engatam novamente num beijo mais longo, não tão sedento quanto os que deram na parede, mas tão bom quanto.

Momo não era cega, obviamente notou tanto uma quanto a outra a observando em momentos diferentes da festa. E notou agora as duas juntas a olhando enquanto dançava. 

_Será possível que elas querem...não, esquece. Não surta, mulher_. 

A química delas era tão óbvia e tão viciante que Momo se permitiu observar aquele beijo mais alguns segundos antes de ir beber mais e esquecer das coisas que habitavam - ou atordoavam - sua mente no momento.

Sempre que via aquelas duas, que ela não sabia até hoje se eram ou não um casal, sua mente era preenchida por memórias de tantas outras festas como aquela em que ela acabou ficando com uma delas - ou com ambas. Já tinham um longo histórico nessa brincadeira de olhares, flertes e pegações esporádicas.

_Ai, caralho, elas me flagraram olhando. Finge demência e vai beber, Hirai._

\- Ela tava olhando pra gente - a morena sussurra.

\- Eu percebi. Não tô conseguindo acreditar que isso pode dar certo.

\- É um bom sinal, mas segura as expectativas.

Momo de fato foi até o bar como forma de tentar esquecer pensamentos, mas isso não funcionou nem um pouco, afinal Nayeon veio em sua direção e a puxou para conversar.

\- Vocês estão curtindo muito bem a festa, pelo visto - a japonesa falou.

 _Parabéns, Hirai, a sua tentativa de puxar assunto normalmente mais pareceu um flerte horrível_. _Assim que se faz._

Ela se arrependeu automaticamente de dizer isso e perceber que acabou deixando bem na cara que estava observando as duas juntas mais cedo.

\- Na verdade sim, não vou mentir - Nayeon disse isso passando a mão pela coxa de Jeong até parar na altura de sua virilha, e notou como o olhar de Momo a acompanhou involuntariamente. Ela amava esse jogo, enquanto Momo apenas queria evaporar dali, de tanta vergonha que sentia por não conseguir se segurar.

\- Que bom...pra vocês...é...

Era fácil notar como ela estava desconcertada. 

_Por que eu não consigo me controlar perto delas?_

\- A gente pode ir direto ao ponto? - Jeongyeon pergunta sorrindo de forma divertida.

_Esse sorriso..._

\- Pode, pelo amor de deus. Eu já não estou raciocinando muito bem - Momo confessa de uma vez.

\- Você está muito louca, Momo? Se estiver, deixa pra lá...

\- Não, não estou. Não é o álcool. Eu só estou um pouco estranha por causa de pensamentos que estão tomando a minha cabeça.

\- Pensamentos sobre o que? - Jeongyeon finalmente fala alguma coisa, enquanto desce a mão que estava sobre o abdome de Nayeon até a barra de seu shorts e se apoia ali. E mais uma vez os olhos de Momo claramente acompanham os movimentos nada discretos das duas.

\- Sobre nada não...o que vocês querem? Acho que eu preciso beber mais, na verdade... - Momo fala isso desviando o olhar para as bebidas da bancada. 

_Se eu beber mais talvez consiga parar de pensar em vocês._

\- A gente quer você. É simples assim.

Momo ia se fazer de idiota e perguntar "como assim me querem?", mas não teve coragem. Já estava tudo mais do que óbvio. 

E nem meia hora depois elas já estavam indo embora da festa.

Jeong foi até a cozinha propositalmente logo que chegaram em casa para deixar Momo e Nayeon mais à vontade na sala. Tinha esperanças que, se enrolasse um pouco por lá, quando estivesse de volta, as coisas já estariam começando entre elas.

\- É a primeira vez de vocês com outra pessoa? - Momo pergunta por pura curiosidade.

\- Sim. A gente fala em fazer isso já mais de um ano, mas a gente não achava alguém que realmente atraísse a gente o suficiente. A gente não sabia procurar, na verdade.

\- A pessoa precisa preencher tantos pré-requisitos assim? - a japonesa provoca, com um ar de superioridade.

\- Tem, mas eu não vou falar pra não ficar enchendo a bola da madame - Nayeon responde, apesar de saber que era exatamente isso que ela faria se fosse necessário.

\- Se você não falar eu vou pensar mais coisas ainda.

\- Pode pensar, foda-se. Eu conheço o tamanho do seu ego.

\- Então modéstia não era um dos requisitos, certo?

\- Definitivamente não. A pessoa tinha que obviamente ser confiável, interessante, de preferência que a gente já soubesse que pelo menos beija bem e tem uma pegada boa, sem muito rodeio pra falar as coisas...

Nayeon foi se aproximando o rosto de Momo enquanto falava de forma quase inconsciente, e a japonesa fez o mesmo. No final dessa frase elas já podiam sentir a respiração uma outra.

\- Então, sem rodeio nenhum...qual o limite aqui hoje?

\- Pra você? Sinceramente...nenhum.

Essas palavras bateram na mente de Momo de uma forma inexplicável. Aquilo elevou o tesão que ela já sentia a um patamar desconhecido.

\- O mesmo vale pra vocês, só pra deixar claro.

E pronto, Nayeon não se segurou mais e atacou finalmente a boca da outra mulher. Não demorou para a japonesa empurrá-la contra o sofá e se deitar por cima dela, com um joelho de cada lado prendendo seu quadril.

Logo ela escuta o barulho saindo da cozinha, Momo ergue seu corpo, ficando de joelhos por cima da coreana deitada e vê Jeongyeon encostada numa parede as olhando com uma cara de desejo quase proibida. Ela estava ali parada esperando por uma confirmação dela.

\- Vem cá.

Foi tudo que Momo precisou dizer, e Jeong logo se aproximou, agarrando sua cintura por trás e colando o corpo em suas costas. Momo virou a cabeça para o lado para beijá-la também enquanto sentia o quadril dela fazendo pressão contra sua lombar. 

Logo que desencostou seu corpo do dela, Jeong desceu uma das mãos da cintura de Momo para sua bunda, primeiro deixando uma carícia e depois um tapa e um agarro firme. Quando voltou a acariciar, desceu mais um pouco a mão para a região mais próxima a sua virilha, como quem pede licença para sentir mais o que tem ali. E assim Momo permitiu que ela fizesse ao separar suas bocas e voltar à posição anterior, empinando um pouco mais o quadril enquanto beijava Nayeon, dessa vez, dando livre acesso ao que a loira queria sentir. Sua mão agora fazia o percurso inteiro entre sua bunda e a parte mais inferior de seu abdome pelo meio de suas pernas. A região estava tão quente que parecia febril.

Agora uma das mãos de Momo que estava apoiada em um dos ombros de Nayeon desce seu corpo até o meio de suas pernas e começa a estimular a região da mesma forma que Jeong estava tocando a sua. Aquilo era tão bom que era difícil de acreditar que estava mesmo acontecendo.

E que era só o começo da noite.

Momo, ainda meio grogue com tudo que tinha acabado de acontecer e com o corpo extremamente cansado, chegou ao seu apartamento no meio da madrugada. O lugar era enorme. Dividia aquele lugar com Jihyo há alguns meses. 

Antes de conhecê-la, ela morava com outras pessoas em um prédio próximo, mas com a aproximação das duas nesse último ano acabou recebendo o convite de morar lá também. Sabia que aquele apartamento era comprado e ela pagava muito pouco por tanto espaço. Sabia também que alguém extremamente rico da família de Jihyo que havia comprado e que a ajudava financeiramente depois da morte de sua mãe, mas elas nunca tocavam muito no assunto. Momo não tinha ideia de como falar sobre isso, até porque essa era uma dor que ela não conseguia nem imaginar como era de sentir.

Seu coração quase sai pela boca ao ver que tinha outra pessoa parada na cozinha, e só volta a respirar quando nota que era apenas Jihyo de pijama pegando água.

\- Hirai...o que aconteceu com o seu pescoço?

\- Eita porra... - só agora Momo tinha notado o tamanho do chupão que havia ganhado de presente daquele casal.

\- Você pegou um vampiro?

\- Duas, talvez.

\- Que? amiga...

Jihyo pegou outro copo de água, colocou em cima da mesa e deu três tapinhas na cadeira ao seu lado. Momo tinha que explicar melhor aquilo pra ela. 

\- Eu não sei nem por onde começar, então vamos direto ao assunto: eu meio que acabei de transar com um casal.

\- Que casal?

\- A Nay e a Jeongyeon. Óbvio, não podia deixar de ser.

Jihyo cobriu a boca com uma das mãos e arregalou os olhos, numa expressão de choque curiosidade extrema. Ela meio que sabia que hora mais ou hora menos isso ia acontecer, já conhecia a dinâmica entre essas três há algum tempo, mas não esperava que fosse ser tão rápido.

\- E como foi? Foi bom?

\- Amiga...foi maravilhoso. Assim...tá entre as 3 melhores noites da minha vida, no mínimo. Você sabe que eu sou trouxinha e que as noites de amorzinho que eu já tive na vida sempre vão ser as minhas primeiras da lista, mas de putaria com certeza essa foi a melhor.

\- Você tá muito cansada amiga? Quer descansar ou você consegue me contar agora?

\- Eu preciso te contar tudo agora.

\- Graças a deus! Continua. Eu tô muito curiosa - todo o sono que a coreana sentiu ao acordar no meio da madrugada para beber água se esvaiu por completo.

\- Então...lá na festa elas falar comigo, abriram de vez o jogo e me perguntaram se que queria também. E eu não sou idiota o suficiente ainda pra negar uma coisa dessas.

\- Eu amo esse casal.

\- Você vai amar mais daqui a pouco, deixa eu chegar na parte que importa dessa história.

\- Puta que pariu, Hirai...eu vou morrer, fala logo, embuste!

Momo riu do desespero da amiga que tanto amava uma fofoca.

\- Calma, anjo...uma das partes mais icônicas já vai rolar. Pulando o tempo entre essa conversa e a chegada na casa delas, que foi bem estranho porque o motorista do carro era bem chato, a gente chegou lá, a Jeong inventou alguma desculpa pra ir até a cozinha e eu e a Nayeon ficamos no sofá por alguns minutos. Conversa vai, conversa vem, a gente começou a se pegar ali mesmo. A Jeong voltou e a gente se pegou um pouco ali também. Ninguém passou vontade de nada, entende?

\- Como assim?

\- Ah, dado que eu ia entrar no meio da relação de duas pessoas que já estavam juntas antes, eu achei que ia ter que ser aos poucos, mas não...ali no sofá já rolou mão em tudo que é lugar de tudo que era gente, sem encucamento nenhum. Não era diferente comigo só porque elas eram o casal, sabe?

\- Elas não são bem um casal, né...

\- Elas são, amiga. Elas são, e depois de hoje eu tenho como provar. Eu já chego lá. Enfim, a gente continuou ali no sofá até eu tirar a camiseta da Nayeon, e aí ela levantou e me puxou pela gola até o quarto dela, com a Jeong vindo atrás. Elas trocaram um olhar essa hora...que eu sabia que elas tinham combinado alguma coisa.

\- Eu tô amando isso amiga, continua.

__________________________________

_Momo agora estava em pé no meio do quarto, com Nayeon ajoelhada em sua frente mexendo na barra de seu shorts e olhando de forma muito sacana para Jeong, que estava grudada em suas costas, com as mãos em volta de sua cintura, que rapidamente desceram para a barra de sua blusa e a puxaram para cima. Quando a gola estava saindo por cima de seu pescoço já pôde sentir uma boca em sua barriga. Aquilo era Nayeon literalmente lambendo e beijando sua abdome definido. Era a visão dos deuses._

_\- Fazer isso era o meu sonho de consumo._

_Momo ri com o comentário de Nayeon e sente a mão de Jeong agarrando seu cabelo e puxando sua cabeça para o lado, para abrir mais espaço em seu pescoço. A japonesa fecha os olhos para apenas aproveitar a sensação da boca quente de Jeong ali, enquanto mordia fortemente os lábios numa tentativa de conter algum gemido involuntário. Logo, Nayeon abriu o botão e tirou seu shorts também. Ela agradeceu mentalmente nesse momento por estar com uma calcinha que combinava com o top._

_Nayeon voltou a beijar seu corpo, mas dessa vez desceu com os beijos até suas coxas. Aquelas duas bocas macias beijando lugares tão diferentes de sua pele eram provavelmente a coisa mais excitante que já sentiu na vida. Nayeon beijou bem seu púbis por cima do tecido da calcinha, e Jeong começou a passar sua mão livre por cima do top de Momo. Ela sabia qual seria o próximo passo se não fizesse nada agora, mas queria brincar mais um pouco._

_\- Eu não vou ficar sem roupa sozinha._

_Dito isso, ela se virou e brutalmente arrancou a camiseta de Jeong, que não ofereceu nenhuma resistência. Sentiu as mãos de Nayeon passarem por seu corpo antes da coreana agarrar o top de Jeong, arrancá-lo também e depois empurrá-la para a cama e deitar por cima dela, beijando nada delicadamente seus seios._

_Momo aproveita para só observar essa maravilhosa cena antes de sentar ao lado delas no colchão. Acariciou um pouco as costas de Nayeon antes de se livrar de seu shorts também, enquanto a garota deitada tirava seu top. Nayeon dá um toque no ombro de Jeong, para de beijá-la e se vira para Momo. Nesse momento a japonesa não sabia se olhava para Nayeon ou para Jeong, que estava tirando o próprio shorts no momento._

_\- A gente tirou a parte de cima antes, então..._

_\- Eu não fui avisada desses termos..._

_Momo deu risada ao ver Nayeon avançando sobre seu corpo como se sua vida dependesse disso. Sentou ao lado de seu quadril e segurou firmemente as laterais de sua calcinha, sem fazer nenhum movimento por enquanto._

_\- Não é um termo, só é o justo - disse Jeongyeon, sentando por trás do corpo de Momo e agarrando seu top da mesma forma._

_\- Só se estiver tudo bem pra você - disse baixinho Nayeon, saindo do personagem por alguns segundos._

_\- Óbvio que está - sussurra Momo, tomada completamente pelo desejo de sentir logo aquelas duas diretamente em sua pele._

_E as duas, num ato de pura sincronia, puxaram as duas peças ao mesmo tempo._

__________________________________

\- Calma, piranha do caralho, dá uma pausa...me deixa respirar.

\- Amiga, imagina como está sendo pra mim ter que falar tudo isso e lembrando das cenas ainda por cima?

\- Credo, que delícia...

\- Credo nada, é só a delícia mesmo.

\- Você é uma puta, Hirai.

\- Eu não cobro. Enfim, lá estava eu pelada no meio das duas sentindo um tesão que me devorava por dentro.

__________________________________

_Nayeon encaixa o rosto no meio das pernas de Momo e começa a beijar parte interna de suas coxas, sempre evitando a região que Momo estava quase implorando para ela tocar. Jeong, por outro lado, atacou seus seios como senão houvesse amanhã. Essas duas eram o equilíbrio perfeito._

_Quando Nayeon finalmente chegou onde deveria, Momo agradeceu mentalmente por ela estar fazendo movimentos lentos por enquanto. Estava com medo de gozar muito rápido._

_Haja autocontrole._

_Momo fechou os olhos e entrou num mundo paralelo, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, enquanto sentia a boca de Nayeon trabalhar. Apoiou as costas nos travesseiros, relaxou todos os músculos de seu corpo, mas logo percebeu que não tinha nenhum outro corpo ao seu lado._

_\- Aconteceu alguma coisa com a..._

_\- Ela só foi pegar uma coisinha._

_Aquelas palavras arrancaram um sorriso nervoso de Momo na hora. Que "coisinha"? Já não bastava aquilo tudo acontecendo? Será que..._

_Sim, ela estava voltando com um vibrador. Não um vibrador qualquer, era um daqueles que funciona com uma cinta, mas que não precisa de nada prendendo no corpo, ele fica parado dentro da pessoa que está com ele. Ela nunca tinha usado, mas reconheceu na hora e deve ter deixado um olhar sacana enorme no ar também, porque recebeu uma risada um pouco tímida e outro olhar safado de Jeong na hora._

_Jeong terminou de se despir ali, ao lado da cama, e Momo observou cada detalhe. Quer dizer...tudo que conseguiu se concentrar o suficiente para observar, enquanto sentia Nayeon a chupar cada vez mais intensamente. Finalmente a mulher conseguiu terminar de encaixar o brinquedo em si, com a ajuda de um lubrificante que havia trazido junto._

_\- Prometo que eu não vou atrapalhar... - ela disse, sorrindo para Momo._

_Ela retirou a calcinha de Nayeon, que estava no momento deitada de bruços na cama, e bateu levemente em sua bunda._

_\- Vai, garota. Levanta aí._

_Foi o suficiente para Nayeon entender o que ela queria. Sem separar sua boca de Momo, ela ajeita o corpo e fica apoiada sobre os joelhos. A única pausa que de fato ela deu foi pra gemer na hora que o brinquedo entrou inteiro nela. Não era um gemido de dor, mas também não era um brinquedo fácil de aguentar, digamos assim, então Jeong ficou um tempo parada ali antes de continuar com os movimentos._

_\- Tudo bem, amor?_

_\- Tudo, pode ir._

__________________________________

\- E foi aqui que eu tive ainda mais certeza que esse casal é muito um casal.

\- Amada, Momo...tinha uma pessoa sendo comida de quatro na sua frente enquanto te chupava e você conseguiu prestar atenção na outra chamando ela de amor, é isso mesmo?

\- É isso. Ai amiga...isso foi mais chocante do que ver as duas se comendo, sinceramente. Isso eu já esperava ver, sabe? Agora, uma chamando a outra de amor "amor" foi inusitado.

Jihyo não era capaz de compreender como Momo conseguia ser tão seletiva na hora de prestar atenção a detalhes, mas amava isso nela.

\- Eu sou amiga da pessoa certa, definitivamente.

\- Enfim, quer que eu continue?

\- Óbvio. Eu que não gosto de mulher tô querendo transar com uma a essa altura já, eu preciso do resto dessa história.

Momo ri antes de continuar falando.

__________________________________

_O impacto dos movimentos das duas chegavam até o corpo de Momo, que observava tudo com um certo distanciamento. Ainda não parecia ser totalmente real, era bom demais pra ser verdade. Nayeon finalmente parou o que estava fazendo nela para puxá-la para baixo de si, na cama. Ao sentir toda aquela umidade em sua mão, Nayeon finalmente introduz os dedos em Momo e, depois de beijá-la mais um pouco, apoiou seu corpo sobre o dela e continuou gemendo em seu ouvido. Aquele som, apesar de baixo, era tão poderoso que parecia penetrar Momo ainda mais fundo do que a mão da garota._

_Momo sentia que estava quase lá, mas antes que conseguisse atingir o ápice escuta um sussurro de Nayeon_

_\- Quer trocar de lugar comigo?_

_Ela nem pensa antes de responder, não era necessário._

_\- Quero._

_Jeongyeon morde os lábios antes de retirar o brinquedo da outra coreana. Momo beija Nayeon enquanto vira por cima dela na cama e fica na mesma posição que ela estava._

_\- É...meio grande, tudo bem?_

_\- Tudo, eu aguento - Momo diz olhando para ela por cima de seu ombro, sem deixar escapar uma risadinha entre os lábios._

_\- Me avisa qualquer coisa._

_Realmente, ela aguentava._

__________________________________

\- Momo, com você uma hora é uma criança que chora em parque de diversões por medo de altura e na outra uma piranha que aguenta um brinquedo gigante sem precisar de mais lubrificante...eu não consigo te entender.

\- Eu sou um nenê, minha filha.

\- Você sabe o que é um nenê, por acaso?

\- Eu preciso de carinho.

\- No útero.

\- Também. Enfim, eu gozei nessa posição, eu não resisti mais. Eu fui a primeira, no caso. Mas a gente continuou na mesma posição enquanto eu fazia a Nayeon gozar também. Depois disso...mano do céu. A Jeong ficou mais um pouco com aquele negócio, e a gente fez muita coisa, sério. Amiga...ela chegou lá com a Nayeon sentando nela. Você tem noção de quão maravilhoso foi ver aquilo?

\- Mano...eu não sei se eu consigo imaginar a sensação que é usar um brinquedo desses, mas definitivamente parece muito legal.

\- Então...depois disso a gente deixou o brinquedo um pouco de lado, fez todos os tipos de combinações que você pode imaginar, e depois eu coloquei também. É difícil até de explicar, mas o que eu consigo te dizer é que qualquer coisa que alguém faz na ponta do brinquedo você sente lá dentro. É maravilhoso.

\- Comeu quem com esse negócio?

\- As duas, óbvio. Amiga, ninguém passou vontade de nada.

\- Vocês ficaram quantas horas trepando?

\- Sei lá, umas 3 horas eu acho. Um pouco mais, talvez. É que como todo mundo ali era 100% versátil, não tinha muita pausa. Ou você tava fazendo alguma coisa, ou tava recebendo alguma coisa. As vezes os dois ao mesmo tempo. Então no fim não demorou um absurdo. Durou o suficiente, eu diria.

\- E você tá viva como? Depois de meia hora de sexo eu já me sinto exausta e só quero dormir.

\- Hetero é uma tristeza mesmo, não aguentam nada.

Jihyo revira os olhos. Era sempre o mesmo tipo de piada.

\- Muita adrenalina, amiga. Eu rebaixei muito agora, mas na hora não tinha como - Mom continua falando.

\- Ressaca moral?

\- Nenhuma.

\- Então foi sucesso total, eu amei seu testemunho de vida, amiga. Agora...vamos dormir, pelo amor da glória.

\- Cuidado pra não sonhar com a gente, amada.

\- Não garanto nada.

Jihyo diz isso com uma risadinha, dá um beijo no topo da cabeça da amiga e vai se deitar. Momo foi tomar banho, se perguntando quanto toda aquela fricção que aconteceu arderia com a água caindo sobre a região.

Depois de Momo ter ido embora, as duas coreanas finalmente se deitaram para descansar.

\- Eu vou tomar banho...quer vir? Economiza água, sabe como é - Jeong fala, sorrindo por conta da risadinha que Nayeon soltou.

\- Quero, mas antes...você ainda está me devendo uma coisinha pela palhaçada que você fez comigo lá na festa.

\- Eu já te fiz gozar hoje.

\- Não vale assim, tem que ser daquele jeitinho...

Jeong sabia o que ela queria dizer. Se virou para beijar Nayeon enquanto sua mão descia por seu tórax, abdome, coxas e finalmente onde interessava mais. Parecia besteira uma simples mão depois de tudo que tinham feito hoje, mas por algum motivo Nayeon tinha essa necessidade eventualmente de gozar enquanto beijava e agarrava o corpo de Jeong. 

Eram beijos muito intensos, com muito carinho pelo corpo e nenhuma pressa ou agressividade. Era muito diferente do que elas faziam normalmente, quase como forma delas duas selarem seus sentimentos depois de tantos toques puramente carnais.

Era difícil de explicar mas sempre funcionava, bem como funcionou hoje. Nayeon finalmente estava satisfeita.

\- Você me fez esperar muito por isso, Jeongyeon.

\- E você ficou pensando em mim. Meu plano funcionou - disse a loira beijando a bochecha da outra garota.

\- Eu te amo, embuste do inferno. Não sei nem porque, mas eu te amo - até hoje seu coração palpitava um pouco toda vez que dizia essas palavras.

\- Eu também te amo, velha chata - o sorriso de Jeong era o mais fofo que Nayeon já tinha visto na vida, nesse momento.

\- Vamos pro banho?

\- Vamos.

Não era a primeira vez que elas diziam isso uma pra outra, mas também não era algo corriqueiro. A relação entre elas era difícil de definir, difícil de explicar, difícil de compreender como podiam ser tão abertas para algumas coisas, porém tão fechadas para outras...a relação delas era tudo, menos mentirosa. Elas eram muito sinceras uma com a outra, e isso nunca iria mudar. Era tudo que elas mais amavam no meio daquela bagunça enorme.

_É...pensar num futuro com você parece planejar uma festa. E que seja sempre assim._


End file.
